


Color

by wakeupyoursaints (untiltheliebecomesyourlife)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheliebecomesyourlife/pseuds/wakeupyoursaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael examines his and Gavin's relationship through several different colored lenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> this is just basically fluff with a few explicit references but no actual smut I apologize

Michael could categorize his relationship with Gavin by a lot of things: days of the week (Mondays spent drinking coffee in that cute little shop down the road, Wednesdays spent on the couch with controllers in hand, entire weekends spent locked in Gavin’s bedroom), locations (the park in the square where they had their first “date,” the movie theater where Gavin surprised Michael by kissing him for the first time, the dressing room in Tuxedo Junction where they did a lot more than kiss), or even sounds (Gavin’s adorable yawn when he wakes up next to Michael, his mischievous squeal when he’s planned something hilarious and evil, his low moan when Michael whispers filthy things in his ear). But his favorite way had to be by color.

_Red._

It crops up in bright trails down his chest following the scrape of Michael’s nails. It fills his lips, swollen from being bitten just hard enough. It bursts from his wordless pleas as they go over the edge together.

_Yellow._

It shares the palette of his tan skin, appearing on his neck along with teeth marks. It streams in from the window, waking him up gently a little after Michael. It rises up warmly, shining like gold, in Michael’s chest to accompany thoughts of him.

_Green._

It makes up the intricate patterns in his wide, beautiful eyes. It is under Michael’s feet when he steals a kiss in the garden. It seeped from the uncertainty and jealousy he had once, before it was chased away with love and promises.

_Blue._

It separates their skin in a single, frustrating layer. It twists faintly up his wrist and is traced by the tip of Michael’s tongue. It, rarely, settles coldly in Michael’s stomach when he leaves without saying goodbye.

_Pink._

It paints his cheeks when he’s breathless, trickles down onto his chest. It rushes to the head of his cock when it slips between Michael’s lips. It emanates from his achingly sweet declarations of love that resonate in Michael’s ears as he lays side by side with him.

_Black._

It takes over his gaze, reducing the irises to tiny slivers. It dances across the page of the first letter he wrote to Michael from England, that still sits in his desk drawer. It shaded the darkest secrets he shared with Michael, before the splitting of the burden made them lighter.

_White._

It glints off his glasses when he wears them, dangling halfway off his nose, at Michael’s request (because that whole debauched librarian thing is sexy). It stripes his cheekbone and streaks across his jaw as Michael shudders through his release. It dazzles Michael each time he sees him smile.

Yes, colors defined them better than anything else Michael could come up with, and it made him wish desperately that he were an artist, so he could put together on paper the pieces of their relationship in brilliant hues. He would have to settle for appreciating the colors where they abounded, and taking every opportunity to tell Gavin that before him, his life was merely shades of gray.


End file.
